Una farsa, un drama, un romance
by Zukita
Summary: Zero, harto de pensar en Yuuki, decide ir a un casino. Alli se emborracha y por error besa a la persona equivocada... Escrita por Kida Potter, Wildmumu y yo, Zukita
1. Relato de un borracho

Relato de un borracho

Hubo un día en que se nos ocurrió dejar de lado nuestras muchas diferencias, y hacer las paces. Decidimos que un casino seria un lugar "apropiado" para practicar nuestra aparente "tregua", (por lo visto nadie quería pensar mucho). Llegamos todas juntas.

Todavía no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra, en síntesis, un silencio magistral reinaba entre nosotras hasta que…

- Ese acaso no es Zero?- exclamó la mas positiva.

- ¿El de Vampiro Knight?- pregunto medio interesada la que estaba a su lado.

- Parece que esta llorando!... Por amor...- dijo preocupada la primera.

- Jaja… me muero por saber!- dijo otra, la de aspecto malvado.

- Uy! ¡Si!- grito, entusiasmada la positiva. Y en un segundo llego a donde se encontraba el apuesto cazador, aparentemente borracho y triste, que se sorprendió ante el inusual saludo de esta.

- ¡Hola! ¡¿Qué te pasa?- lo saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Eh… - Zero miraba a los lados para asegurarse que era a él quien esta extraña chica saludaba- hola… hip!... no…hip!... no me pasa nada…hip!- decía mientras se daba cuenta que otras dos chicas se acercaban "disimuladamente".

- ¡¿Cómo que no te pasa nada? – interrogo enojada la de aspecto malévolo.

- Si… estabas llorando- pregunto con toda la calma del mundo la chica mas desinteresada.

- Eh?... hip!... ¿Por... hip!... qué me interrogan?... hip! ¿Quienes son ustedes?... – pregunto extrañado y medio asustado el cazador.

- Ruth! La bondad- exclamo entusiasmada la más alegre.

- Alexia, La maldad- dijo casi con rabia la más enojada.

- Stefi… La neutro- dijo la más calmada.

-¿Qué? Hip! – pregunto Zero, ya que no entendía lo segundo que decían las chicas.

-Ruth! –

- Alexia –

- Stefi… –

- Ah! Hip!... OK… hip!... les cuento lo que pasa… hip!

_Flash back_

Un deprimente día, Zero vagaba por las calles, se sentía solo y triste. Algo le faltaba, o mejor dicho… alguien. Extrañaba a Yuuki.

Quería olvidar sus problemas aunque sea por un momento, pero no lo lograba. Fue entonces cuando la solución llego a él: un afiche se fue volando hasta él.

El afiche decía: "¿Esta lleno de problemas?"

- Si – pensó Zero.

"¿Esta cansado de caminar sin rumbo por la vida?"

- Si –

"Esta harto de pensar en ella?"

- Si, wow! ¡Esta cosa me lee la mente!-

"¿Esta pensando que le leemos la mente?"

- Wow! –

"Pues ya tiene la solución a todos sus problemas. Venga al recién inaugurado ROYAL CASINO. Aquí lo atenderemos como a un rey, complaceremos todos sus caprichos. Además podrá divertirse como nunca antes, con nuestros innovadores y extraordinarios juegos de azar.

¡NO PIERDA EL TIEMPO y llame antes de las 21 hs. al 987-654-321 y podrá obtener una noche todo pago! ¡NO PIERDA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD Y TOME EL TELEFONO MAS CERCANO A USTED! NO SE ARREPENTIRA".

Zero convencido por la propaganda se dispuso a buscar un teléfono y se dio cuenta que apenas unos cuantos metros de el se encontraba una cabina telefónica. Entro a ella y disco rápidamente el número. Luego de dar todos sus datos a la persona que le atendió se dirigió al casino.

Al llegar…

Apenas entro al casino aparecieron 2 hermosas chicas a atenderlo, le hicieron un tour por todo el lugar y lo aconsejaron sobre los mejores juegos.

Cuando termino todo el recorrido Zero se dirigió a uno de los muchos bares del casino.

- ¿Qué va a tomar? –

- Una tequila – le respondió casi sin pensar y cuando la tubo la tomo de un trago

- ¿Quiere algo mas? –

- Déme una Margarita – se la volvió a tomar.

- ¿Algo mas? – volvió a insistir el barman.

- Si… ¿Por qué no? -

Y de esa forma continuo toda la noche…

Atormentado por esa neblina, que impedía su total visión, producto de todo el alcohol en su cuerpo, Zero acabó, más deprimido de lo que ya estaba al llegar.

La veía en todos lados, todos se parecían a ella, y todo le recordaba a su actitud, su risa, su presencia cálida y despreocupada.

- Tan solo si no se hubiese ido - pensó Zero frustrado - y además con el maldito de Kuran - tan solo de pensar en la situación le daba rabia, dolor, impotencia. Rabia, por lo cínico que fueron todos al dejarlo abandonado, dolor, porque lo había dejado la persona que el mas había amado, e impotencia, al saber que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- O… tal…hip! vez sí…hip! – balbuceó Zero levantándose de su silla – los…hip! ¡MA…hip MA… TARÉ A…hip TODOS! JU…JURO hip… QUE… LO HARE!hip!... – pero al tratar de dar un paso, tropezó con sus propios pies, producto del desequilibrio que trajo consigo los tragos.

Tirado en el piso de algún lugar, estaba Zero que en ese momento se sentía aún más impotente… Cerró los ojos, no esperando nada más. Aun así, con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia sintió la presencia de alguien cerca de él… a la que, tal vez, le haya preocupado su estado de total etílico y se disponía a ayudarlo.

Entre abrió los ojos y vio que no estaba equivocado, visualizo una sombra frente a el, que se arrodillo para darle la cara.

Tal vez, su total embriaguez hizo que en algún lugar de su mente, se fusionen las ganas de verla, con el hecho de verla frente suyo, con su normal sonrisa despreocupada y la calidez de su cercanía…

Al abrir los ojos para ver a quien estaba junto a el, la vio a ella… con unos ojos de preocupación y diciendo palabras que no entendía la fin y al cabo, solo sabia, aseguraba, o eso era lo que el creía, que Yuuki esta frene suyo preocupada, esta vez si, ya no esperaba nada mas. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ya no esperando abrirlos.

_/_

Aidou estaba muy preocupado y confundido. Había encontrado a Zero en el bar de casino y no lo pudo creer. Aunque, cuando este se paro tratando de decir algo, tropezando con sus propias palabras, cayo al piso y se quedo allí sin inmutarse, ni siquiera pareciera que respiraba. Se acerco a el, sin saber que hacer realmente. Arrodillado frente a él dijo:

- ¡¿Zero? ¿Qué haces tirado en el piso? ¡¿Qué haces acá primeramente? ¡¿Esto es por Yuuki Cross no?... ¿Zero?... ¡¿ZERO? ¡NO TE QUEDES DORMIDO!... ¡ZEROO! –

Aun con sus gritos y preguntas Zero no se preocupo en responder ninguna, eso extraño a Aidou. ¿Acaso lo había escuchado o no?

Busco a alguien que lo ayude a cargarlo y llevarlo a uno de los sofás que se encontraban distribuidos por todo el lugar.

Ya en los sofás, Aidou, mando traer algún líquido estable, agua o tal vez café, para cuando Zero despierte. Zero seguía totalmente dormido a pesar de todo el movimiento de la gente a su alrededor.

Aidou, solo se limito a vigilarlo, ¿qué otra cosa en realidad podría hacer?

- Cuando despierte – pensó – me tiene que responder las preguntas – se sentó al lado del peli-plateado y lo miro dormir, sentado también, observando cada movimiento de este, en busca de alguna señal que note que se había despertado. Al contrario, Zero se recostó en el regazo de Aidou, donde parecía estar mas cómodo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Zero? – Lo zarandeo un poquito – muévete… Zero! –

El aludido hizo caso omiso a lo que este le decía, entonces, lo dejo allí, ya que este no parecía ni querer moverse…

Y así paso toda la noche, Aidou esperando a que Zero despertara y Zero acurrucándose (cada vez mas) en el.

Hasta que llego la madrugada…

-¡Ay! ¿Hasta cuando va a durar esto?, ya me estoy cansando de ser la niñera de este nivel E, BORRACHO – pensaba Aidou – pero… ahora que pienso… no estoy obligado hacerlo – se decía a si mismo mientras intentaba zafarse del cazador inconciente.

- Yuuki… - dijo Zero, mientras de a poco recobraba la conciencia, pero no del todo, ya que el efecto del alcohol presente en su cuerpo no había desaparecido aun.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Aidou, sorprendido de que este le hubiera hablado.

- Yuuki… estas aquí… no lo puedo creer - dijo el peli-plateado mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a Aidou, a quien este creía, era su amada Yuuki.

- Eh?... ¿acaso me llamaste Yuuki?... Zero, creo que me estas confundiendo – dijo Aidou con tono amable - yo soy… - no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Zero lo había callado poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Shh… por favor, no digas nada, luego hablaremos, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de tu presencia – susurraba Zero al oído de Aidou/Yuuki mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte que antes.

- Eh? - exclamó Aidou extremadamente confundido. Pero al instante comprendió que la pérdida de Yuuki Cross le había afectado bastante, y además estaba borracho…- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? – se cuestionaba, podría fingir ser Yuuki y hacerle sentir un poco mejor ya que, francamente Zero estaba un desastre, o, podría explicarle que estaba alucinando y destruirlo por completo – soy demasiado bueno – se dijo para si en un suspiro. Pero luego recordó que todavía tenia a Zero abrazado sobre el y que lentamente este se había acercado a su rostro

-¡¿Qué haces? – grito Aidou sorprendido y a la vez un poco sonrojado, al darse cuenta que Zero ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de el.

- Yuuki… - decía este mientras seguía acercándose.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! – gritó Aidou una vez más, zafándose de un salto del atrevido cazador y alejándose de el en una corrida desesperada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le daba tanta vergüenza estar tan cerca de Zero? ¿Será que iba a estar bien sin alguien que le apoye? Ay! ¿Por qué le importaba tanto si apenas se conocían?

- ¿Yuuki?... ¿ a donde fuiste? - preguntaba Zero desesperado ya que su Yuuki había salido corriendo – Ah!... ya entiendo… es por Kuran verdad?… lo sigues prefiriendo a Él… - decía a la desaparecida Yuuki, y cada vez mas, la tristeza, la soledad, la impotencia lo dominaban – ¡POR FAVOR VUELVE! – dijo, antes de caer, destrozado y llorando desconsoladamente…

- ¡Definitivamente te ayudare! – gritó Aidou, luego de cuestionarse por horas – pero primero, necesito verme como una mujer – exclamo decidido, mientras se dirigía a la tienda de regalos del lugar.

_End__ Flash back_

- Y eso fue lo que pasó – dijo Zero, secándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

- OH! Tranquilo… ¡seguro la vas a encontrar! – dijo Ruth en un tono animadísimo.

- O no… - dijo Alexia con aspecto malicioso.

- O tal vez – finalizo Stefi amablemente.

- Gracias… creo – dijo Zero confundido – y, ¿que hay de ustedes? – les pregunto ya que no sabía que mas decir.

Las chicas se miraron, y al hacerlo asintieron todas juntas, como si con solo una mirada se hubieran dicho algo. Luego dijeron todas juntas:

- No has visto naaadaaa – agitando los brazos y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

- Eh? ¿Qué pasó? – se preguntó Zero ante ese extraño suceso.

bueno... así termina este primer capítulo que espero que les haya gustado. Este fanfic lo estamos haciendo dos amigas mías y yo y no se preocupen si es que no entendieron que paso con esas tres chicas que aparecieron, a lo largo de la historia iran comprendiendo. Esperamos que sigan leyendo y comenten por favor!.


	2. ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿QUÉ HAGO?

¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?

Zero seguía en el casino tratando de encontrar a Yuuki. Recorrió todo el lugar y cuando ya casi no le quedaban esperanzas la vio. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

- ¡Yuuki!, al fin te encuentro. ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿por qué me abandonaste?- le preguntó desesperado.

Yuuki, quien en realidad era Aidou disfrazado de ella para consolar a Zero, se volteo y le respondió.

- Necesitaba ir al baño… jeje- respondió Aidou tratando de que su voz sonara femenina.

A Zero, la voz de Yuuki le sonaba diferente, era más gruesa de lo normal. Se empezó a fijar bien en ella y descubrió que estaba mucho más alta de la última vez que la había visto y que sus ojos estaban celestes. Pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que pensaba que ella podía haber crecido durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados y sus ojos podrían estar de ese color por efecto de las luces o… tal vez… tenía unos lentes de contacto. En realidad nada le importaba, solo quería estar con ella y disfrutar su presencia.

- Y… ¿qué haces acá?- le pregunto Zero a Yuuki/Aidou.

- Eh… vine a buscarte- respondió Aidou.

- ¿En serio?- le pregunto Zero ilusionado.

Yuuki/Aidou asintió

- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Así que al final te cansaste de Kuran!-

- Ajá…- dijo Aidou no muy convencido.

- Te extrañe tanto Yuuki- dijo Zero mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Aidou no sabia que hacer. Zero estaba convencidísimo que él era Yuuki, debía decirle la verdad, pero si hacia eso le iba a romper el corazón y además… tenia que aceptar que… estaba disfrutando ese abrazo…

Cuando se separaron, Aidou vio que detrás de Zero había tres chicas con unos anteojos de sol, escondidas detrás de un diario mirando "disimuladamente" hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto.

- ¡Nos vio! Te juro que nos vio- dijo Ruth tapándose con el periódico.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Alexia.

- Sí, y viene hacia acá- afirmo Stefi con tranquilidad- y… ¿Desde cuando nos interesa tanto la vida de los demás?

- Es que esto es tan emocionante… y romántico- dijo Ruth con brillo en los ojos.

- Shh... Cállense que ahí viene… ¿Esa es Yuuki?- pregunto Ale mientras notaba algo raro en ella.

Yuuki/Aidou se acerco a las tres chicas extrañas dejando a Zero por un momento dándole una excusa rápida sin sentido.

Ale y las demás estaban totalmente cubridas por el periódico.

- Emm… ¿Hola?- dijo algo inseguro, la verdad era que no sabia muy bien por que había ido hasta allí, entonces dio media vuelta algo avergonzado pero una de las chicas interrumpió su acción.

- ¿Tú eres Yuuki?- pregunto Stefi.

- Sí, se puede decir que sí-

- ¡OH!- dijo Ruth y en un segundo se apareció a su lado, diciéndole como un gran secreto- ese, el de allá- señalando hacia donde estaba Zero- ¡Te quiere!

-Ahh… jeje… si eso creo, pero, ¿Cómo tu sabes eso? ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí, lo conocemos- dijo Stefi acercándose- a ti también.

- ¿A mi?- pregunto asustado. No sabia si se referían a el como Aidou o como Yuuki- ¿como me conocen a mi?

-¿Cómo no te vamos a conocer si Zero se nos la paso hablando de vos?- le dijo Alexia impacientada- todo en su vida es Yuuki... o sea, vos.

- Ahh... si... yo... ¡Yuuki!- dijo un poco aliviado

- Pareces dudosa. ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Stefi

- Es que yo…

- ¿Vos?- dijo impaciente Ruth

- No soy quien ustedes creen- dijo Aidou con ojos penosos

- O sea… ¿No sos Yuuki?, o ¿qué?- pregunto Alexia

-No, la verdad es que…

- Sos… ¡¿Lady GaGa?- pregunto Ruth asustada

- ¿Qué? ¡No… ojala! Pero... no- dijo Aidou/Yuuki- es algo que de seguro no les incumbe, pero es que necesito descargarme…- explico este

- Y, ¿piensas que contárnoslo seria algo productivo?- dijo Alexia con malicia

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Aidou/Yuuki

- No, ¡nada!- respondió extrañamente feliz esta

- Entonces, ¿Qué era lo que nos ibas a contar?- dijo Stefi, cero estrés

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo no soy Yuuki, me llamo Aidou Hanabusa y solo estoy fingiendo ser ella para levantarle el ánimo a Zero…- dijo terminando con un suspiro

-OHH!- dijeron todas al unísono

- Pero entiendes que tarde o temprano le vas a tener que decir que no eres Yuuki, ¿verdad?- dijo Stefi, calmada pero sabiamente

- Si lo se... Es eso lo que me estresa, de tan solo pensarlo… ¡NO SE QUE HACER!- dijo Aidou desesperado

- Y la solución mas simple seria decírselo ya ahora… y adiós estrés.

¿Tan difícil es?- dijo Alexia enojada

-Si… pero…-

-¡Pero el te importa mucho!- exclamo Ruth

-O sea… te gusta- finalizo Stefi

-¡¿QUÉ?-grito Aidou, sonrojadísimo- ¡No! El no me gusta… es solo que no me gusta verlo así; eso es todo, me importa como amigo-

-Bueno, allá vos con tus buenas acciones- dijo Alexia, dándose la vuelta como para irse

-¡Pero nos encantaría ayudar!- dijeron Ruth y Stefi al unísono

Pero antes de que Aidou pudiera responderles…

-¡Yuuki! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- dijo Zero tomándole de la mano

-Eh… bueno… pues… estaba hablando con- dijo Aidou mientras era interrumpido por Zero

-¿Con quien?, ahí no hay nadie- dijo confundido este

-Pero que dices, si aquí están…- dijo Aidou antes de darse cuenta que las chicas con los que recientemente había hablado, no se encontraban ahí.

-Jaja, Yuuki, ¿te encuentras bien?- decía Zero mientras tocaba suavemente la frente de Aidou/Yuuki, y se acercaba a su rostro lentamente.

-Yo… yo… me siento estupendamente… por… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- decía Aidou mientras su rostro se volvía cada vez mas rojo a causa del atrevimiento del cazador

-No lo sé, es que me pareció que tenias fiebre o algo así- dijo Zero en tono juguetón, mientras apoyaba a Aidou/Yuuki por la pared y se acercaba cada vez más a su sonrojado rostro

-B… ¡BASTA!- grito Aidou/Yuuki desesperado, ya que no podía permitirle hacer algo así de atrevido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?, actúas como si nunca hubiéramos hecho esto- replico Zero confundido ante el extraño comportamiento de Aidou/Yuuki

-Eh… Zero… yo…-

-Yuuki… respóndeme, acaso este extraño comportamiento se debe a que…

-¡Ay! ¡No! Ya me descubrió. ¿Qué hago?, ¿qué hago?, ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?- pensaba desesperado Aidou/Yuuki-

-A que… ¿todavía amas a Kuran?- pregunto Zero entristecido

-Ufff... ¡que suerte! Yo pensé que ya lo había descubierto- se decía Aidou/Yuuki aliviado

-¡Respóndeme! Por favor ¡RESPONDEME!- grito Zero ya desesperado, empujando una vez más a Aidou/Yuuki, esta vez con más fuerza, hacia la pared

-¡Ouch! Zero, por favor ¡tranquilízate!- dijo Aidou/Yuuki en reacción al violento actuar del cazador, que por cierto, se volvía cada vez mas agresivo y empezaba a zarandearlo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Responde!- seguía gritando Zero

- ¡Zero! ¡Basta! Por favor- le decía Aidou/Yuuki. Pero de nada le servia gritar, por lo visto los efectos del alcohol aun no habían abandonado el cuerpo de Zero, al contrario, lo controlaban por completo y sus intentos por zafarse de él también eran inútiles a causa de la fuerza que estos efectos le brindaban- ¿y ahora que hago?- se decía mientras su desesperación aumentaba.

Pero antes de poder pensar en algo escucho en un susurro, una vocecita que le decía:- La única forma de tranquilizarlo es… besándolo… ¡Anda! ¡Hazlo!-

Y su sorpresa fue tan grande al descubrir la fuente de esa extraña voz que olvido por completo su situación…

* * *

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo! Ojala comenten… gracias a los que ya nos leyeron y sobre todo a aquellas personas que nos comentaron!


	3. Conciencias

Capitulo 3: Conciencia

Aidou escucho en un susurro, una vocecita que le decía:- La única forma de tranquilizarlo es… besándolo… ¡Anda! ¡Hazlo!

Y su sorpresa fue tan grande al descubrir la fuente de esa extraña voz que olvido por completo su situación.

La voz provenía de una pequeña chica que estaba en su hombro derecho. Aidou no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡Hazlo! Bésalo, ¡ya!- insistía la chica

- O… haz algo, lo que sea. No te quedes simplemente mirando- dijo otra vocecita.

La fuente de esa voz provenía de otra chica pequeñita que se encontraba sentada, con cara de aburrimiento, encima de la cabeza de Aidou.

- ¿Sabes que? Me tiene harta tu indecisión- dijo otra vocecita, con rabia. Esta provenía de otra chica pequeña que se encontraba en su hombro izquierdo.

Aidou no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y se empezaba a preguntar si se había vuelto loco.

- ¡Respóndeme!- volvió a gritar Zero con una voz cargada de rabia.

Aidou seguía sin reaccionar, entonces la chica pequeñita que se encontraba en el hombro izquierdo de Aidou dijo: ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!

Aidou pudo ver como esa chica desaparecía y luego todo paso tan rápido… sintió como si alguien, con mucha fuerza, lo estuviera empujando, cayo sobre Zero y por accidente sus labios se unieron.

Cuando se separaron Aidou estaba totalmente rojo y Zero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Gracias Yuuki, sabia que sentías algo por mi- dijo Zero emocionado

- Debo irme…- fue lo único que dijo Aidou y luego se volteo para salir de ahí pero Zero lo agarro de la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia el.

- ¿Por qué tan pronto?- dijo Zero de forma provocativa

-Es que… tengo sueño… jeje nos vemos- respondió Aidou y salio corriendo, dejando a Zero confundido.

Fue rápidamente hasta su habitación en el hotel. Al llegar se tiro en al cama a pensar en lo que había ocurrido cuando volvió a escuchar la misma voz de antes.

- ¡Sí! Lo besaste… AHH! ¡Que emoción! ¡Que romántico!-

Aidou se levanto rápidamente y vio a tres chicas, de estatura normal, que lo miraban fijamente.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo asustado-¿Cómo entraron aquí?

- Jajaja, ¿no nos reconoces?- dijo la que parecía ser las mas alegre.

Aidou miro fijamente a cada una de las tres.

- ¡Ustedes son las chicas que nos estaban espiando!-

- Milagro, al fin te diste cuenta- dijo la que tenia una expresión un poco… aterradora.

- Pero… ¿ustedes no estaban, hace unos segundos diminutas?- pregunto Aidou.

- Sí…- dijo sin mucho interés la última.

- Y entonces, ¿Qué son ustedes?-

- ¡Yo soy Ruth! LA CONCIENCIA BUENA- dijo muy alegre.

- ¡Yo soy Alexia! LA CONCIENCIA MALVADA- dijo y luego rió de forma macabra.

- ¡Yo soy Stefi! LA CONCIENCIA NEUTRA-

- ¿Conciencia neutra? ¿Eso existe?- pregunto Aidou.

- Y ya ves…- respondió Stefi sin mucho ánimo.

- Bueno… terminado con las presentaciones y volviendo al tema que SÍ nos interesa…

¡Besaste a Zero! ¡Que romántico! Fue H-E-R-M-O-S-O – dijo Ruth.

- Si y todo gracias a mi- dijo muy orgullosa Alexia.

-¿Qué?- grito Aidou.

- Sí, como tú no pensabas reaccionar decidí que YO tenía que hacer algo. Entonces te empuje hacia el, no tienes por que agradecérmelo-

- ¿Qué? ¿Todo es tu culpa?... ¿y quieres que te agradezca? ¡Estas loca!-

- Admite que lo disfrutaste- dijo Alexia con una mirada malvada-

- ¿Q-Que?... no- dijo Aidou nervioso. Las tres conciencias se miraron con cara de "Sí lo disfruto". Por que en realidad, si lo había hecho. El solo recordar el roce con los labios de Zero, lo hizo estremecer.

- Nooo, ¡para naada!- dijo Alexia en tono sarcástico.

- Se te nota en la cara- dijo Stefi- estas rojo y no te quitas esa sonrisa boba de tu cara-

- Ejem...- Aidou trato de ponerse serio, avergonzado- pero, y aunque así sea… eso no les incumbe- asintió satisfecho con su respuesta con las manos en la cintura.

- Aww, ¡lo acaba de admitir!- sonrío Ruth.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! Y-yo… ¡bueno ya!- Aidou parecía preocupado por algo mas- eso ya paso, ahora es otra cosa mas importante-

- ¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?- dijeron Stefi y Ruth.

- No, todavía, pero después de esto, Zero se a tomará más… libertades conmigo, no sé si podré reaccionar sin decirle la verdad. Ya estoy pensando que debí decirle la verdad antes de continuar esta…- suspiro.

- ¿Farsa?- dijo Alexia terminando la frase de Aidou.

- Sí, exacto- dijo Aidou- esta farsa, tendrá que terminar, y no se cuando será eso, por que ahora, es obvio, que no le puedo decir…

- Entonces, síguele la corriente- sugirió Ruth- por ahora, eso lo hará feliz-

- O dile ahora… ¡ya!- dijo Alexia- algún día se enterara-

- Si, ya se, pero- dijo Aidou, mirando a las dos chicas que le estaban mirando y miró a Stefi- y, ¿tu no tienes nada que decir?- preguntar para ver si su respuesta ayudaba.

- Haz lo que quieras- se encogió los hombros mostrándose relajada.

- Ah…- definitivamente no lo ayudo.

- ¿Sabes que?- dijo Ruth- piénsalo y haz lo que tengas hacer, mañana.

- ¡Exacto!- exclamo Aidou- pensare lo que queda de la noche. ¡Gracias!- sonrío amablemente.

- ¡De nada!- le sonrío también.

Así Aidou se quedo pensando sobre que debía hacer y que decir a Zero.

A la mañana siguiente después de meditarlo la noche anterior, se baño y se cambio el vestido, por otro aun mas lindo que el anterior y salio de la habitación.

- Y ¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto Ruth un poco impacientada.

- Pues…- respondió Aidou y sin que pudiese terminar Alexia lo interrumpió diciendo:

- ¿Le contaras toda la verdad que lo destrozara dejándolo solo?-

- Bueno, yo…-

-Al menos di que lo pensaste- dijo Stefi que le parecía raro que todavía no les dijese nada.

- Sí, obvio y decidí… seguir fingiendo ser Yuuki por lo menos hasta ahora… ese el es plan- dijo Aidou decidido.

- ¡Escogiste la mejor opción!- dijo Ruth y agarrando del brazo de Stefi dijo- ¡nosotras te vamos a ayudar!-

- Gracias- Aidou las sonrío amablemente.

- ¡Te vas a meter en un lío! ¡¿No te das cuenta? ¡No puedes emborracharlo y fingir alguien que no sos!- dijo Alexia furiosa.

- Pero… bueno lo que yo pienso es que deberíamos seguir con esto por ahora- decía Aidou apunto de sonrojarse.

- Yo le apoyo- grito Ruth emocionadísima y haciendo gestos a Stefi.

- ¡Ah! ¡Sí!... yo también- dijo esta, simulando emoción.

-Grrr… ¡Ya no aguanto mas esto!- grito Alexia al borde del descontrol- ¡es la primera vez que doy un BUEN consejo y ESE intento de vampiro- apuntando a Aidou- hace caso omiso a lo que podría ser la única forma de no crearse mas problemas de los que ya tiene!- dijo finalmente, ya con llamas en los ojos, un aura negra y una mirada aniquiladora a Aidou, Ruth y Stefi…

- Bueno ¡mejor vamos a buscar a Zero!- dijo Ruth como si nada, agarrando del brazo a Aidou y Stefi.

- Sí, dale, ¡vayan!- dijo Alexia con odio.

- Yo… lo siento- dijo Aidou con miedo- pero ya he tomado una decisión- saliendo de la habitación con las otras chicas.

Después de unos segundos cuando ya se habían perdido de vista, Alexia decidió dar un "paseo".

- Creo que voy a matar a alguien hoy- se decía Alexia mientras caminaba/corría.

De verdad la habían puesto de mal humor, y eso se notaba en su cara y en las maldades que hacia con las personas que intentaban hablarle, e incluso con las que se cruzaba nomás. Terribles caídas, quemaduras de llamas de fuegos que salían de la nada, golpes invisibles, vidrios rotos, grietas en el piso, en el techo, en síntesis, la destrucción total a su paso.

- Tengo que encontrar una manera de empeorar las cosas- pensaba mientras se dirigía a la recepción- si, para mostrarles lo que pasa si no me toman enserio e ignoran mis consejos, ñaca ñaca ñaca- se decía, mientras su cara de enojada se convertía en una malvada y aparentemente feliz.

Su ánimo se había levantado considerablemente con este último pensamiento, pero lamentablemente esto no duro mucho por que…

- ¡OUCH!- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de descubrir que se encontraba en el suelo y con alguien encima- ¡RAAR!, quítate de encima ¡subnormal!- grito a la persona que la había chocado y de inmediato lo empujo para zafarse de el.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!- gritaron al unísono


	4. WTF?

Capitulo 4: WTF?

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?- gritaron al unísono.

-¿Qué?- gritaron nuevamente ambos.

-¿Me llamaste subnormal? ¿Con quien crees que te estas metiendo?- grito el muchacho. El era muy alto, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro el cual contrastaba con su pálida piel. Sus ojos, del mismo color de su cabellera, reflejan rabia e impotencia y expresión demostraba su sentimiento de superioridad hacia aquella chica que se había atrevido a insultarle.

-¿TU CON QUIEN CREES QUE TE ESTAS METIENDO? YO TENGO EL PODER SUFICIENTE COMO PARA VOLVERTE POLVO- dijo Alexia con furia.

-Y CREES QUE YO NO SOY CAPAZ DE ESO Y MÁS, IDIOTA- gritó aun más fuerte el chico.

-Tú no podrías vencerme, hasta una anciana tiene más posibilidades que tú-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?, ven y pelea como un hombre-

-A parte de subnormal ¿eres ciego?... SOY MUJER-

-Es solo una expresión NECIA-

-OK… pero aún así no podrías vencerme-

-Peleemos y así veremos quien ríe al final-

-¿SABES QUÉ?-

-¡¿QUÉ?-

-Me gusta tu estilo, definitivamente eres bueno para esto- dijo Alexia dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- WTF?-

-Bueno, aunque esto es muy divertido debo irme porque esos tres no sobrevivirán sin mi- dijo Alexia pensando en Ruth, Stefi y Aidou- pero no te preocupes, nos volveremos a encontrar ya que donde haya maldad, YO SIEMPRE ESTARÉ-

Luego de esto Alexia se aleja y ríe de forma macabra.

El pobre muchacho no entendió la actitud de la chica y quedo en estado de shock con cara de WTF?

Alexia se volvió a reunir con los demás que se encontraban en una tienda de maquillaje.

-Pero no quiero maquillarme- gritaba Aidou.

-Pero si quieres impresionar a Zero debes hacerlo, así te veras mejor, ¿verdad Stefi?-gritaba llena de emoción Ruth.

-No lo sé…- dijo sin mucho ánimo- mira, Alexia volvió- dijo señalando hacia ella.

-¡ALE! MIRA, MIRA- dijo corriendo hacia ella y luego arrastrándola hacia Aidou- ¿verdad que se ve hermoso así?-

Ale miraba a Aidou, estaba totalmente maquillado y realmente parecía una mujer. Ella no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

-¿Tan mal me veo?- pregunto asustado Aidou.

-Claro que no…- respondió Ruth.

-JAJAJA ¡SI! HERMOSO. Pero le falta más color…- dijo mirando de forma malvada a Aidou y acercando mas maquillaje.

-¡NO! ¡NO, DETENGANSE AAAH!- grito desesperado Aidou.

-Pobre hombre…- dijo Stefi mientras hojeaba una revista.

Mientras tanto aquel muchacho, con el que Alexia se había peleado, había salido de su estado de shock y se había convencido de que ella estaba loca. Luego de ello se dedico a recorrer aquel enorme casino.

Llego a una de las muchas salas de juego y allí pudo ver, de espaldas, a una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño y largo. Aparentemente buscaba a algo o a alguien, ya que miraba casa pequeño rincón del lugar.

Algo le llamaba la atención de ella, se parecía mucho a… Yuuki, su amada Yuuki, pero ¿Ella allí? ¿En el casino?

-¿Yuuki?... ¡Yuuki!- gritó para que la escuche y afortunadamente o quizá… desafortunadamente lo escuchó- ¿Qué haces aquí?- caminó hacia ella, quien en realidad era Aidou vestido como ella.

Aidou abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer la voz masculina a sus espaldas…

-Kaname…- dijo para si mismo.

Esto se ponía feo.

Los pasos de Kaname se aceleraron ante la aparente Yuuki parada de espaldas a él.

-Se suponía que vendrías dentro de una semana- dijo Kaname acercándose.

-¡No!... ¿qué hago?... conciencias… ¿Dónde están?- dijo Aidou alterado- ¡las necesito!

-¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Ruth diminuta en su hombro derecho con una sonrisa.

-Mejor que sea algo bueno… estaba durmiendo- dijo Stefi sentada de cuclillas en su cabeza.

-¡Más vale que no sea nada amoroso! ¡Estoy harta de tu crisis de identidad, de que nunca me escuches!, ¡no se que estoy haciendo aquí! ¡Ellas me arrastraron!... y… ¡ODIO TU CABELLLO!- dijo Alexia rabiosa.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te hice?-

-Jeje… no, nada… ¡Hola chicas!- dijo a las otras dos presentes- en fin, ¿qué pasa?-

-Es… es él- dijo señalando a Kaname.

-¿Quién es Él?- dijo Stefi confundida.

-¡Es Kaname! La actual pareja de Yuuki… ¡y me vio!- dijo desesperado.

-¡Oh-no! ¡Corre! ¡Rápido!- sugirió Ruth agarrando uno de los mechones castaños que caían por sus hombros.

Aidou lo consideró unos momentos mientras miraba detrás de sus hombros a Kaname que lo miraba extrañado y al ver que este lo miraba le dijo…

-Yuuki… ¿con quien hablas?- frunciendo el ceño extrañado mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

-¡O mejor mátalo!- dijo Alexia maliciosa- no necesitamos mas testigos.

-Que ¿qué?- dijo Aidou susurrando a su hombro izquierdo mientras le miraba a Alexia con expresión enojada- no estas hablando en serio, o ¿sí?-

-¡Claro! Estoy segura de que ya te reconoció- susurro Alexia al oído de Aidou.

-Sí, puede ser- dijo Stefi- o corre si no quieres matarlo-

Aidou cerro los ojos, dio un gran suspiro, dio media vuelta aguantando la respiración… y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- gritaba Aidou/Yuuki mientras corría por su vida.

-¿No te parece un poco patético eso del grito?- preguntó Alexia en tono burlón.

-¡Ay! ¡Déjalo en paz! Cualquiera gritaría si estuviera en la posición en la que el se encuentra- dijo Ruth indignada.

-Jaja- fue lo único que Stefi pudo decir.

-Bueno yo me voy- dijo Alexia mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-¿Y que pasa con ella?- preguntó Stefi.

-Se pichó- dijo Ruth con una sonrisa ganadora.

-WAAAAAH!- seguía gritando Aidou, ignorando la conversación de las conciencias.

Mientras tanto la sorpresa de Kaname ante este extraño suceso, le hizo quedar en shock y con una cara de WTF? Impresionante. Pero, ese estado de shock fue súbitamente interrumpido por una voz muy familiar.

-Jaja, que cago de risa tú cara- dijo una extraña chica apoyada sobre su hombro.

- ¿Eh?- dijo, mirando a esta ya que no había entendido como ella había llegado hasta ahí sin que el lo notara.

-¡Hola otra vez!- dijo esta con una aterradora sonrisa.

-TU- dijo sorprendido al reconocerla-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-¿Yo? Nada, jaja, solo pensé que necesitabas ayuda cuando te vi con esa cara- dijo esta apunto de reírse.

-Sabes… creo que me estas acosando- dijo Kaname como si nada.

-¡¿Qué? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI CUANDO INTENTO SER AMABLE CONTIGO?- dijo la chica súper ofendida.

-No entiendo todavía de donde sacas tanto valor para hablarme de esa manera… ¿Qué acaso no sabes quien soy? Y además, ¿Quién se supone que eres tu?- dijo Kaname, tan serio como siempre.

-Pero claro que se quien eres, ¿acaso me crees una especie de loca que le habla a la gente así de la nada?, ah! Y me llamo Alexia- le dijo esta como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

-Aja- dijo este, pensando todo de la chica esta.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?- le preguntó Alexia con cara maliciosa.

-Supongo- dijo Kaname, por que la verdad no tenía nada que perder y además, seguroo le iba a decir de todas maneras.

-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!- gritó entusiasmada mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

-WTF?- fue lo único que pudo decir Kaname, eso era definitivamente lo MÁS extraño que le había pasado en su vida, una muy larga vida.

* * *

ojala que les haya gustado!...

Y POR FAVOR COMENTEN! Que por sus comentarios nomas escribimos esta linda historia

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIASSSS

BYE BYE!

Las autoras


	5. Playa conciencia

PLAYA=CONCIENCIA

Aidou seguía gritando y corriendo por el casino hasta que choco con alguien, ambos cayeron y Aidou quedo debajo de la otra persona.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpo Aidou rápidamente sin siquiera mirar a la otra persona

-Yuuki al fin te encuentro-

-¿Qué? ¿Zero?- rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia él y se encontró con un sonriente Zero, bien sobrio.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando y… ¿Por qué gritabas?-

-estaba recorriendo el casino y gritaba para… dar un poco de emoción al recorrido jeje- dijo mientras Zero lo ayudaba a levantarse

-ahhh… ok…-dijo no muy convencido Zero -quiero hablar seriamente contigo…-

-si… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado Aidou

-pero vamos a un lugar un poco más privado- respondió Zero mientras tomaba la mano de Aidou/Yuuki y lo guiaba hacia algún lugar.

-¿Qué será que va a pasar?- dijo emocionada una vocecita

-¿conciencias? ¿Siguen acá?-

-sí, por lo menos dos de nosotras-dijo feliz Ruth

-Alexia se fugo-explico Stefi

-¡qué bueno que están!-dijo ignorando el comentario de Stefi- ustedes me van a ayudar. ¡Qué alivio!-

-aw, te pone feliz que estemos contigo. Me emocionas, voy a llorar-dijo Ruth

-¿será que ya descubrió tu secreto?-pregunto Stefi mirando la expresión seria de Zero

-¿Qué? No, si lo descubrió entonces…. Me está llevando lejos de todos para poder ASESINARME SIN TESTIGOS, SALVENME- decía desesperado Aidou, pero en voz baja para que Zero no lo escuchará.

-no, claro que no. No sean tan pesimistas, no sean como Alexia… tal vez te este llevando lejos de todos para besarte apasionadamente y luego…– Ruth no pudo continuar con su feliz fantasía porque fue interrumpida por Zero

-parece que no hay nadie aquí, entra- dijo todavía serio Zero

-ok…-dijo con miedo Aidou- y ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-bueno, estuve pensando y… como ya no estás con Kuran y ya no sientes nada por él… quería saber si… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-¿Qué?-grito Aidou/Yuuki

-SE LOS DIJE ¡QUE EMOCIOOOOOON! DI QUE SI, DI QUE SI, DI QUE SI- gritaba emocionada Ruth mientras saltaba en el hombro de Aidou

-¿y? ¿Aceptas?-

-eso fue muy repentino, tengo que pensarlo… además todo es muy complicado… no puedo decirte que sí porque no debería. Te estaría engañando y no quiero hacerte eso…

-¿Qué? O sea… ¿todavía sientes algo por Kuran?-

Aidou permaneció en silencio, estaba pensando que responder cuando Zero lo volvió a cuestionar.

-si es que no sientes nada por mí, entonces ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-tú me obligaste a hacer eso, no te controlabas y fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

-¿solo me besaste por esa razón?-

-no, no lo entiendes. -Respondió Aidou/Yuuki y empezó a llorar- Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que parece…. Si… siento algo por ti, pero si soy tu novia todo sería un engaño. Todo se volvió tan complicado pero no puedo decirte la verdad porque… todo cambiaría…-dijo Aidou mientras lloraba y luego salió corriendo del lugar

-aún lo ama…- dijo Zero deprimido mientras salía del lugar en busca de otro más tranquilo y caminando llegó a una playa, propiedad del hotel Ootori, que era en el cual ellos se hospedaban.

Al acercarse más pudo ver cintas amarillas y negras que prohibían el paso y un cartel que decía que la playa no estaba disponible por el momento. Zero esquivó las cintas y se adentro en la playa sentándose en la orilla, mirando el agua que se movía serenamente y, como rodeaba al medio día, el sol era tan fuerte que dañaba sus ojos amatistas, pero no le dio importancia. Se sentía ya muy mal como para que un simple sol de mediodía le importase y por sobre todo estaba el hecho de que no paraba de pensar en la reciente conversación con Yuuki.

-"y… como ya no estás con Kuran y ya no sientes nada por él… quería saber si ¿quieres ser mi novia? "-

-yo creí que luego solo me diría que sí- se dijo Zero- que equivocado estuve.

-"… ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-tú me obligaste a hacerlo…-"

-estaba ebrio, pero aún lo recuerdo, me besó y fue tan repentino que no debí creerme amado tan fácil, ¿será qué se siente cohibida por mí?, yo no he hecho nada para que se sienta incomoda. La he visto sonrojarse varias veces conmigo, incluso cuando fue ella la que me besó- suspiro en su monólogo y continúo pensando en el sonrojo de Yuuki- se ve tan débil, pero sé que no lo es, aunque ahora la he notado más… tierna que antes… no sé porque pero… desde que nos volvimos a encontrar aquí su sonrisa se me hace más hermosa y sincera que antes… es hermosa… no debía hacerle algo que no quisiera hacer… pero, no la puedo dejar ir, no soporto cuando no está , ¿acaso ella sabe lo que sufró? ¿Acaso se ha dado cuenta de lo mal que estuve cuando se fue de mi lado, con ese vampiro que me la arrebato de mis brazos?¿Acaso no sabe que…-Zero cerró los ojos indignado y una lágrima traidora resbaló por su mejilla- …daría todo para que sea feliz?-

El sonido del viento y del agua moviéndose respondía como silencio. Aunque ese silencio fue interrumpido por una voz chillona y extraña a unos pasos de él.

-¡ESO FUE HERMOSO!-dijo la dueña de la voz, proveniente de una chica en traje de baño rosado, con una pelota de playa sujetada entre su brazo izquierdo y su cintura.

-¡¿Eh?- Zero miró a la extraña chica, quien venía acompañada de otras dos más. Se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas avergonzado y volvió a mirar a las extrañas chicas, que por alguna extraña razón le recordaban a algo, aunque no podía recordarlo con exactitud.

Otra chica que sujetaba un bolso y llevaba un sombrero playero y un traje de baño azul marino, lo miro frunciendo el ceño, mientras que otra, con traje de baño negro, lo miro con ojos maliciosos por debajo de los enormes lentes de sol, que cubrían la mitad de su cara.

-no sé si se dieron cuenta-dijo Zero a las chicas- pero, la playa esta temporalmente cerrada-mientras señalaba a las cintas y el cartel de "NO PASAR".

-y sin embargo también vos estas aquí- dijo la de los enormes lentes de sol, bajándolos un poco para mostrar sus, también, grandes ojos que lo miraron con malicia.

-esto es diferente-reclamó este-yo no ando escuchando sus conversaciones-

-lo sentimos mucho-dijo la que sujetaba el bolso-no queríamos importunar.

-pero-la interrumpió la otra, la de la pelota de playa- todo lo que decías era tan hermoso que no podíamos dejarlo pasar… Zero.

-¿Qué? ¿Me conocen?-pregunto Zero

-¿Qué le pasa a la gente que no se recuerda de nosotras?-pregunto indignada la de los lentes de sol.

-ya nos habíamos presentado-dijo la más tranquila

-¿sí?-

-¡sí!-dijo la más alegre dando un pequeño brinco mientras se presentaba- yo soy Ruth. La Conciencia Buena

-¿conciencia?-dijo Zero confundido, pero nadie pareció escucharlo pues otra continuo.

-yo soy Alexia. La Conciencia Malvada.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-se dijo Zero

-y yo soy Stefi. La Conciencia Neutra.

-¿Conciencia Neutra? Esto es más raro aún-

-¿ya nos recuerdas?-pregunto Ruth con una sonrisa

-un momento-Zero comenzó a hacer memoria- sí, ya lo recuerdo, ustedes son aquellas que me ayudaron la noche pasada cuando Yuuki…- al decir su nombre se recordó de lo que había ocurrido y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

Pero de repente se escucho un ¡POOF! que lo hizo salir del trance.

-que bien que nos recuerdas-gritó Ruth, pero esta vez, de un tamaño diminuto, en su hombro derecho.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Zero sorprendido- ¿Cómo te hiciste tan pequeña?

-¡ya te lo dijimos! ¡SOMOS CONCIENCIAS!-le grito Alexia

-¿así que no estaban bromeando?- respondió Zero incrédulo

-¡PERO CLARO QUE NO!- volvió a gritar Alexia

-ok, ¡bueno! No necesitas ponerte agresiva-dijo Zero

-no te preocupes por ella, solo ignórala-dijo Stefi con una sonrisa calma

-ah, bueno-dijo Zero devolviéndole la sonrisa a la diminuta Stefi

-grrr… son todos unos subnormales-se dijo Alexia enojada

-escuchen, entonces… si supuestamente ustedes son mis conciencias… ¿no deberían ayudarme a tomar ciertas decisiones díficiles?-dijo Zero dudoso

-¿nos estas pidiendo ayuda?-grito Ruth con estrellitas en los ojos

-parece que si-dijo Stefi relajada

-bueno, si, supongo-dijo Zero un poco avergonzado.

-es por el problema del que te escuchamos hablar ¿verdad?- pregunto Ruth ansiosa

-aja-

-grr… ¡qué raro! Es un problema de amor-dijo Alexia en tono sarcástico-odio el amor-

-sh, Alexia ¡No hables así!-dijo Ruth indignada

-como sea- le respondió esta

-y… ¿me van a ayudar o no?- pregunto Zero

-¡mejor cuida tu vocabulario niño!-le dijo Alexia enfurecida

-¿Qué dije?-

-ya te lo dije, solo ignórala- le dijo Stefi

-sí, cierto. ¡y CLARO QUE TE AYUDAREMOS!-grito Ruth alegremente

-hurra-dijo Alexia desganada

-muchas gracias-dijo Zero dedicándoles una sonrisa- entonces ¿Qué me sugieren?-

-¡WAA! ¡YO PRIMERA!-gritaba Ruth mientras agitaba un brazo

-ok, entonces dime-dijo Zero extrañado por la actitud de la conciencia

-¡SI!- grito aún más emocionada- ¡yo te aconsejo que nunca la dejes ir! Si la amas, debes luchar por ella!-dijo Ruth satisfecha con su consejo

-ah-fue lo único que Zero le pudo decir, porque además de lo raro que se sentía hablar con alguien taaaan positivo, no le convencía mucho el consejo.

-¡bah! Ese fue el consejo más estúpido que escuché en mi vida-dijo Alexia burlona

-¿en serio? ¿Entonces me vas a decir que tienes uno mejor?-le respondió Ruth ofendida

-en efecto sí-dirigiéndose a Zero- ¡solo déjala ir! Total de una forma u otra sufrirás y una vida de sufrimiento es una vida DIGNA-

-Aja-dijo Zero, porque temía que si decía lo que realmente pensaba de eso saldría seriamente lastimado- ¿y tú qué dices?-preguntó a la conciencia que parecía no tener el más mínimo interés en ayudarlo, esperando a que ella fuera su única salvación.

-y… mejor que decida ÉL-le dijo calmadamente

-¿Él?-dijo Zero confundido

-¡NO! ¡Perdón! ¡Ella, Yuuki! –se corrigió Stefi al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y también al ver las caras de "metida de pata" de Ruth y Alexia- solo me equivoqué- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡ah! ¡Dale! No importa-

-entonces… ¿QUÉ CONSEJO VAS A TOMAR?-pregunto Ruth nuevamente con estrellitas en los ojos

-bueno, solo déjenme pensarlo un momento-les dijo

-odio a los indecisos-dijo Alexia en un susurro

-¡ay Alexia! ¡Vos odias todo!-le replicó Ruth

-shhh, hagan un poco de silencio al menos para que se pueda decidir- les dijo Stefi en un tono raramente autoritario.

Y mientras las conciencias "intentaban" hacer silencio, Zero estaba deliberando acerca de los consejos, ya que, eran todos factibles y además necesitaba tomar la decisión correcta. De entrada ya el consejo de Alexia fue descartado-que sufrimiento ni qué sufrimiento-se decía. Entonces quedaban solo los consejos de Ruth y Stefi, era cierto que amaba a Yuuki y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, pero también era cierto que al final debería ser decisión de ella. Luego de un tiempo bien considerable, Zero tomo una decisión.

-sí, ayer comí asado-decía Alexia orgullosa

-ahh-respondió Stefi

-me gusta el asado-agregó Ruth

-ejem, ejem- dijo Zero aclarándose la garganta para que tan absurda conversación llegara a su fin

-¿ya te decidiste?- pregunto Ruth

-sí-

- y lo que decidiste fue…- dijeron al unísono las conciencias

-que voy a tomar el consejo de Stefi- dijo satisfecho

-¿EL DE STEFI?- dijeron sorprendidas Alexia y Ruth

-¡ah! ¿Yo gané?- pregunto Stefi re perdida

-sí, ganaste- le respondieron Alexia y Ruth con desgano

-¿Cómo que ganar?- dijo Zero indignado- ¿acaso esto es como un juego para ustedes?-

-y… puede ser- dijeron los tres con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer misteriosamente

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que nos siguen leyendo y apoyando!


	6. Declaraciones, gracias conciencias

Capitulo 6: Declaraciones (Gracias conciencias)

Las tres conciencias desaparecieron misteriosamente, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Ahora solo puedo esperar a que Yuuki se decida…- dijo Zero mirando el reflejo del sol sobre las olas del mar.

Mientras tanto Ruth corría rápidamente a través del casino, Alexia iba detrás gritándole y Stefi caminaba tranquilamente apreciando la hermosa decoración del lugar.

- ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Para qué vamos a hacer esto?- gritaba molesta Alexia.

-No te diste cuenta del profundo amor que Zero siente, debemos ayudarlo. El amor siempre triunfa y esta vez no va a ser una excepción- dijo Ruth animada como siempre.

- ¿Quién dijo que el amor siempre triunfa? ¡Te mintió!-

- Claro que no, ¿acaso nunca viste películas, o leíste novelas?-

- ¿No entiendes que todo eso es PURA FICCION? A veces me pregunto si es que realmente eres boba o solo aparentas. Además, es cierto que el está enamorado, pero de YUUKI no de AIDOU. ¡Zero no es gay o travesti, como ese vampiro rubio teñido! Cuando sepa la verdad… se le romperá el corazón- Alexia dijo las últimas palabras como si estuviera analizando lo que decía- ey… no había pensado la cantidad de corazones rotos y desilusiones que saldrían de este drama, ¿saben qué? Ya me está gustando la idea de seguir con esto- dijo Alexia con una mirada aterrorizante.

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ¿Buscamos a Aidou o no?- dijo Stefi metiéndose en la conversación.

- CLARO QUE SI- gritaron Alexia y Ruth.

Las tres desaparecieron al instante, dejando a algunas personas confundidas. Cuando volvieron a aparecer se encontraban en la recepción del hotel Ootori. Frente a ellas se encontraba Aidou con los ojos extremadamente rojos.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Ruth preocupada.

- Estaba llorando…- dijo Aidou respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Seguías llorando?- pregunto Stefi sorprendida, por primera vez.

Alexia comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Aidou molesto.

- Sos todo un marica- seguía burlándose Alexia.

- Esta bien, ya colmo mi paciencia… ¡AHORA MISMO LA MATO! ¡LA MATO!- grito Aidou con rabia, levantando sus puños hacia Alexia.

- ¿Tú? ¿Matarme a mí? Es lo mas cómico que escuche en mi vida- respondió riendo.

-AHHH- grito Aidou mientras corría hacia Alexia dispuesto a asesinarla.

- Deténganse- grito Ruth colocándose entre ellos.

- ¿Por qué los detuviste? Al fin iba a haber un poco de acción- dijo desanimada Stefi.

-¡Ey! Se supone que eres la neutra no la que desea el mal- le regaño Ruth

-¿Sabes qué?- grito repentinamente Alexia, mirando a Aidou. El solo se limito a mirarla con rabia y odio- ¡estoy orgullosa de vos! Ahora si estas actuando como un hombre, ¡esa es la actitud! fuera las mariconadas- gritaba alegre Alexia.

-OK…- dijo Aidou dudando de la cordura de aquella chica.

- Terminemos con este tema… Aidou debes ir a la playa- dijo Ruth alegremente.

- ¿Para qué?- cuestiono Aidou.

Alexia y Ruth se miraron sin saber que responder, no habían planeado ninguna excusa.

- Hay una oferta de vestidos playeros. Pagas por uno y te llevas tres, además también te regalan una peluca- dijo Stefi como si nada.

- ¿En serio? Voy ahora mismo, gracias por avisarme- exclamo Aidou.

- Espera, antes de irte toma esto- dijo Ruth sacando un hermoso vestido blanco de la nada- ponte esto y lávate la cara porque sinceramente estas horrible y el maquillaje se corrió por culpa de tus lagrimas-

Aidou asintió y tomo el vestido. Luego salió corriendo emocionado de allí.

Después de que Aidou se marchara Alexia y Ruth se miraron y luego miraron a Stefi. Ella había salvado la situación, eso era algo nuevo e inesperado. Ambas conciencias abrazaron a la chica neutra.

-Stefi estamos orgullosas de vos, hoy avanzaste mucho. Al fin alguien escucho un consejo tuyo y ahora esto…- dijo Ruth llorando de la emoción.

-OK…- dio Stefi volviendo a tomar su expresión de aburrimiento.

- Suficiente cursilerías, vamos a ver que pasa con esos dos. Ojala se peleen y uno de ellos termine en la cárcel mientras que el otro es llevado a un manicomio- dijo Alexia imaginándose el peor de los escenarios, aunque para ella era el mejor.

- ¿Por qué tanto sufrimiento? Ojala los dos se confiesen sus sentimientos y se juren amor eterno, se besen y luego se casen- dijo ilusionada Ruth.

Nuevamente las tres desaparecieron, mientras Ruth y Alexia seguían imaginándose los "posibles" sucesos que presenciarían.

Aidou luego de haberse arreglado se dirigió a la playa. Al llegar se dispuso a buscar esa increíble oferta, pero no encontró a nadie vendiendo vestidos, ni pelucas… es mas por alguna extraña razón no había nadie en la playa. (Aclaración: la playa sigue clausurada)

Aidou no se rendía en su búsqueda y fue cuando lo vio, Zero sentado en la playa mirando el mar. Esa imagen fue hermosa para Aidou, verlo a él bajo el sol iluminando sus cabellos plateados y dándole un singular brillo a sus ojos.

Hasta ese momento Aidou no se había percatado de lo mucho que habían crecido sus sentimientos hacia aquel hermoso cazavampiros.

Definitivamente deseaba estar con él.

Justo en ese momento Zero se levanto, se sacudió la arena de su cuerpo y por pura casualidad dirigió su mirada hacia Aidou/Yuuki. Zero se acerco lentamente hacia ella, debía contarle a Yuuki sobre su decisión. Debía decirle que se sintiera libre de escoger a quien ella deseara, sin importar cuando lo lastimase a él.

Aidou asustado al ver a Zero acercándose, comenzó a llamar a sus conciencias. Aun no se sentía seguro de hablar con él, no sabía que decir. Necesitaba a sus conciencias pero ellas no aparecían.

- Yuuki…- llamo Zero para captar su atención.

- Ho-hola- contesto con su mirada clavada en la arena.

- Quería hablar contigo- dijo tomando una de sus delicadas manos.

Zero no hablo, solo miro tiernamente (pero serio) a la cara de Aidou/Yuuki. El sol naranja del ocaso chocaba contra su rostro. Ya estaba por oscurecer. Zero se había quedado toda la tarde allí pensando lo que le diría, y ahora la tenía enfrente. Tenía que decir algo…

- ¿Ze…?-

- Yo solo- interrumpió Zero- quiero que sepas que no quiero presionarte-

- Yo lo sé- asintió Aidou/Yuuki mirando a los ojos amatistas que tenía enfrente. Quedo hipnotizado por la profundidad de esos sinceros ojos y aparto la mirada avergonzado. No quería que Zero vea su alma. Después de todo, los ojos son el espejo del alma, y los de Zero se veían sinceros y dulces.

- Mírame- dijo Zero entrelazando mas sus dedos a los de Aidou/Yuuki- necesito decirte esto-

- No hace falta- no era cierto, solo que no lo quería escuchar, no estaba listo.

- Lo quiero hacer, quiero que sepas lo mal que estuve cuando te fuiste, lo solo que estaba, pero sobre todo, quiero que sepas lo bien que me siento ahora, cuando estoy contigo otra vez, lo cálido de tu presencia… no quiero que me dejes nunca otra vez-

Aidou/Yuuki sintió una brisa helada en su columna y pestañeo varias veces. Nunca nadie le había dicho estas palabras antes, pero eso no fue todo lo que Zero tenía que decir:

- Te quiero más que nunca- Aidou sintió sus mejillas arder tras esta declaración- te siento mucho mejor desde que estas aquí en este casino. Me siento más vivo que antes… y hasta creo que estás más hermosa que antes- Aidou se sonrojo aun mas mirando a la cara a Zero.

- _Tú también eres hermoso-_ pensó Aidou y abriendo la boca para decirlo, pero ninguna palabra salió y juntos sus labios de nuevo, frustrado- jumm- se quejó.

- No tienes que decir nada, si no quieres- dijo Zero- por eso, quiero que tú decidas… si quieres estar conmigo o… no- Zero cerró los ojos y suspiró- pero quiero que sepas, que yo puedo dar todo, para tu felicidad-

Aidou contuvo sus ganas de llorar.

- Sí- respondió él/ella con voz quebrada por causa de el nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Sí…?-

- Yo… sí… quiero ser tu novia- dijo en un susurro.

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso. Después de uno segundos Zero reacciono diciendo:

- ¿Estas hablándome enserio?- ensancho una sonrisa- jajajaja- abrazo a Aidou/Yuuki muy fuerte- gracias… ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!-

Se separaron un poco y Aidou también sonrió, lo que había hecho esta vez no lo hizo para hacer feliz a Zero, lo hizo para el mismo.

Zero se veía tan feliz, como nunca. Su enorme sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña arqueacion de sus labios.

Aidou miro los labios entreabiertos de Zero y se acerco más a su cara agarrando una de sus mejillas acariciándola. Zero se dio cuenta del movimiento hecho por él/ella y se acerco también, rodeando su cintura con las manos, acercando mas su rostro, rozando su nariz con el del otro. Aidou cerró sus ojos relajado y Zero pego sus labios a los de Aidou unos segundos separándolos de nuevo. Aidou se volvió a acercar volviendo a unir sus labios contra los de Zero abrazándolo por el cuello, totalmente relajado.

Por su parte Zero subió una mano desde la cintura de Aidou hasta su hombro y de allí a su cuello, sujetándolo para hacer la unión más fuerte (si eso era posible). Entreabrió los labios y mordió el labio inferior de Aidou suavemente, un par de veces y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, se separaron.

Un cómodo silencio se apodero del lugar mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Luego de un momento así, Zero dijo:

-¿Quieres? Emm ¿quisieras ir a… cenar… conmigo hoy?-

- Por supuesto- respondió Aidou/Yuuki rápidamente.

Zero lo agarro de la mano disponiéndose a salir de la playa.

- Emm… Zero…-

-¿Sí?-

- ¿A cuál de todos los restaurantes me vas a llevar?- pregunto Aidou/Yuuki con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Ah, claro!- dijo con un poco de vergüenza- había olvidado que aquí existen varios restaurantes, a ver… ¿qué te parece el restaurante con tema hindú?-

- Excelente- grito Aidou/Yuuki emocionado/a- bueno, ahora creo que iré a arreglarme- dijo con una miradita seductora.

- A… ah!- dijo Zero totalmente ruborizado.

- Entonces, nos vemos dentro de una hora, ¿te parece?-

- ¡Claro!- dijo aun más rojo que antes.

- Bueno- dijo Aidou/Yuuki dedicándole una tierna sonrisa- hasta la cena- dijo mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios y se alejaba, dejando a Zero de un color rojo fosforescente.

- La la la la la… soy feliz…- cantaba Aidou mientras entraba a su habitación

Y de repente, escucho un muy familiar, POOF!

- ¡BIEN HECHO AIDOU! ¡PORFIN HAS ESCUCHADO A TU CORAZON!- escucho que grito una Ruth de tamaño normal.

- ¡Siii! Y todo gracias a ustedes- dijo Aidou.

- Que bien- dijo Stefi un poco emocionada.

- Hurra- dio Alexia, sin mucho ánimo y sentándose en un sofá con cara de indiferencia.

- ¡Sí! ¡Y ahora van a vivir felices para siempre!-

- Ojala que si- decía Aidou, mientras se agarraba de las manos con Ruth y daba saltitos de alegría.

- Wiiiiiii- gritaban Aidou y Ruth al unísono.

- Ya me estoy aburriendo- decía Stefi mientras se apartaba de "los emocionados" y se sentaba al lado de Alexia.

- También yo- dijo Alexia dando un suspiro.

- ¡AHHHH! ACABO DE DESCUBRIR QUE TENGO UN PROBLEMA- grito Aidou desesperado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Ruth alarmada.

- ¿Acaso descubriste que no eres rubio natural?- pregunto Alexia malvadamente.

- NOO-

- Entonces dinos cual se supone que es tu problema- dijo Stefi casi irritada.

- Bueno… es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que no se que ponerme- dio Aidou con las manos en la cabeza y súper desesperado.

- ¡Bah! No te preocupes por eso. ¡Nosotras te ayudamos!- dijo Ruth.

- Yo paso- dijo Alexia indiferente.

-Yo también- le siguió Stefi.

- OK. ¡Yo te voy a ayudar!- grito Ruth- porque soy la mejor de las conciencias- mirando mal a las demás.

- Bien por vos- dijo Stefi.

- Yo mejor me voy a ver como está ese otro intento de vampiro- dijo Alexia desperezándose- me quiero reír un poco, Stefi, ¿queres venir conmigo?-

-OK, será interesante- dijo mientras desaparecía con Alexia en el mismo POOF de siempre.

- ¡Ay! Es tan difícil ser la buena con esas dos conspirando en mi contra- dijo Ruth enfurecida.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Aidou con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- yo si pienso que eres la mejor de las conciencias-

- ¿Enserio?-

- ¡Claro!, eres la única que de verdad me ayuda-

-¡Gracias!, entonces… mejor nos apuramos. Hay que ponerte hermosa- grito Ruth super animada.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Zero.

- ¿Será que estoy bien así?- decía Zero mientras se miraba al espejo e inspeccionaba su ropa. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones de jeans, todo muy simple pero también muy sexy. Miro el reloj se dio cuenta que solo dentro de unos diez minutos estaría teniendo su cita con Yuuki, el tan solo pensar en esto le causo un tremendo escalofrío y sucesivamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, fue allí cuando escucho una voz que le hablaba…

- ¿Qué te pasa Zero? ESTAS TODO ROJO- dijo Alexia entre risas.

- ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron? ¿Qué acaso no eran más pequeñas?- pregunto Zero sorprendido por la misteriosa aparición de las conciencias.

- ¡Demasiadas preguntas!- dijo Stefi irritada.

- ¡Si, cierto! ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? La única respuesta a todas esas estúpidas preguntas es…-

- Porque somos conciencias y hacemos lo que queremos- dijo Stefi terminando la frase de Alexia.

- No era lo que iba a decir, pero bueno- dijo Alexia conforme con la respuesta de su amiga.

- ¡Ah!... OK- dijo Zero extrañado.

- Oye, ¿Qué estas esperando? ¿No deberías estar ya en tu cita?- le pregunto Stefi indiferente.

- ¡Ah, sí, cierto!- dijo avergonzado y preparándose para salir de la habitación- por cierto…

- ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo Alexia con maldad.

- Gracias por ayudarme- les dijo.

- De nada- dijo Stefi calmadamente.

- Bueno, ya mejor me voy, solo vine acá para reírme un poco y ya lo hice, así que… adiós- dijo Alexia desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

- Sí, adiós- se despidió Stefi- mejor te apuras- fue lo último que le dijo antes de desaparecer.


	7. CITA

Hola! perdón a todos por el retraso, estuvimos un poco ocupados y cuando finalmente nos liberamos no queriamos hacer otra cosa más que dormir xD. Gracias a todos los que nos siguen y gracias por comentar, nos volvemos a disculpar por la tardanza! PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Esperamos que les guste este capitulo (que es bieeen largo)

* * *

Capitulo 7: C.I.T.A. (Catástrofe Inminente Tramada por Alexia)

Ya en la entrada del restaurante, Aidou se encontraba al borde del nerviosismo ya que Zero estaba tardando…

_-Zero ya se está tardando, ¿qué hago?, ¿será que se olvido de la cita?-_ se preguntaba Aidou en sus pensamientos- _necesito ayuda. Le dije a Ruth que no debía dejarme solo hasta que el apareciera, pero no, dijo que sería una molestia y se fue así de la nada. Ya se está haciendo tarde…-_

-¡Hola, perdón por el retraso!- dijo Zero.

-¡Zero!- grito Aidou/Yuuki, mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su compañero, y al mirarse, los dos al instante enrojecieron_-¡waa que lindo esta!-_ se decía Aidou por sus adentros.

- Yuuki… nunca te había visto así- dijo Zero mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta cómo me veo?- dijo Aidou/Yuuki preocupado.

- ¡No, no! Al contrario… estas hermosa-

- Muchas gracias, Zero- le dijo Aidou/Yuuki con una sonrisa.

Ambos siguieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos por uno segundos, hasta que Aidou recordó por que se habían encontrado.

- Y, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Nos sentamos?- pregunto Aidou/Yuuki.

- Sí, claro- dijo Zero saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba.

Los dos se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas del resto. Se mantuvieron en silencio solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro, cuando se les acerco un mozo. Este le saludo cordialmente y les entrego un menú a cada uno y luego se alejo.

- ¿En serio vamos a ordenar algo?- pregunto Aidou/Yuuki.

- Sí, tenemos que fingir que podemos comer- respondió Zero con una sonrisa- debemos pasar desapercibidos-

- OK, pero entonces ¿Por qué no hicimos otra cosa? ¿Por qué vinimos a un restaurante? ¿para malgastar dinero?-

- Jajaja, creo que no lo pensamos muy bien-

Aidou estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto ese lado de Zero. Estaba tan alegre y despreocupado. Su sonrisa era hermosa y tan sincera y sus ojos, a diferencia de lo usual, expresaban una calidez increíble.

- Y bueno, ¿Qué "comeremos"?- pregunto Zero.

Ambos abrieron sus menús y se encontraron con un listado de comidas rarísimas.

-¿Tienes idea de que son estos platos?- pregunto Aidou/Yuuki.

- Jajaja no, pero escucha estos nombres: dosa, samosa y Masala dosa-

- Eso rima- dijo Aidou/Yuuki entre risas.

- Lo sé-

- ¡Ey, ey! Escucha esta: Biryani-

- mira la foto de eso, es un plato con arroz, naranja y con… ¿qué son esas cosas? ¿pétalos de flores?-

- Jajaja no sabía que se podían comer pétalos-

- ¡Ni yo! ¿Cómo se pronuncia esto?- dijo Zero señalando uno de los nombres.

- ¿Mutton Hasawandi?-

Y de esa forma siguieron riéndose de los nombres de los platillos. Se les acerco nuevamente el mozo y les pregunto que iban a ordenar. Ordenaron los platos que tenían los nombres más graciosas sin importar que fueran, total no los iban a comer. Mientras esperaban hablaron de todo un poco y luego el mozo volvió con sus pedidos.

Los dos observaron sus platos y se preguntaban qué hacer con ellos, cuando uno de los empleados del restaurante subió a una pequeña tarima.

- Hola a todos, esperamos que estén disfrutando de nuestro exótico menú. Para que su noche se vuelva aún más amena, les presentamos a las Conciencious Cat Dolls.

En la tarima aparecieron tres chicas vestidas con trajes hindúes acompañadas dos reconocidos cantantes: Tio Cruz y Luda Cristiano; y comenzaron a cantar la música: Jai Ho! You are my destiny.

- ¿Ellas?- dijeron Zero y Aidou/Yuuki al unísono- ¿las conoces? ¡NO!- dijeron nuevamente los dos.

Aunque en su mente los dos sabían quiénes eran aquellas chicas: Las conciencias.

Las tres conciencias cantaban con pasión y bailaban una muy entretenida coreografía al son de la música. Algunos clientes se levantaron de sus asientos, se dirigieron a la pista de baile y bailaron.

(Jai Ho) No theres is nothing can stop us (Jai Ho)

Nothing can ever come between us (Jai Ho)

SO COME AND DANCE WITH ME

Jai Ho! Hear me It's destiny

- ¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunto Zero.

Aidou asintió emocionado. Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la pista, con el resto de la gente.

Mientras cantaban las conciencias mostraron una sonrisa cómplice al ver a los dos bailando. Habían logrado lo que se propusieron.

You are de reason that I breathe (Jai Ho)

You are the reason that I still believe (Jai Ho)

YOU ARE MY DESTINY

Jai Ho!

Cuando terminaron de cantar, las conciencias hicieron una pequeña reverencia y bajaron de la tarima. Zero y Aidou/Yuuki, que se habían emocionado con el baile, apenas podían respirar. Volvieron a su mesa y se sentaron a descansar.

- Necesito ir al baño- dijo repentinamente Aidou/Yuuki al ver a alguien que lo saludaba energéticamente- ya vuelvo- agrego mientras se alejaba.

Aidou se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba esa persona, que luego lo metió en una habitación. Dentro de ella estaban otras dos chicas esperando.

- ¡Nunca me dijeron que cantaban y eran famosas!- dijo Aidou emocionado.

- ¿Qué? ¿No conocías a las Conciencious Cat Dolls? Que ignorante- dijo Alexia nerviosa.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal está saliendo todo?- pregunto intrigada Ruth y con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Genial! Nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto y ¡progrese! Hoy conocí una nueva parte de Zero. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que detrás de toda esa seriedad se encontraba una persona tan alegre. Cada vez me gusta más- dijo mientras suspiraba y el color rojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

- ¡Aw! Que tiernos. Al fin todo sale bien- dijo Ruth abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Y… ¿no debes volver con él?- pregunto indiferente Stefi.

- ¡Sí! Cierto. Gracias por todo, les debo mucho y la música que cantaron… ¡era perfecta! Son increíbles- dijo mientras salía alegremente de la habitación.

Aidou volvió a la mesa donde se encontraba Zero.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le pregunto Zero.

- Es que había mucha gente en el baño- respondió Aidou mientras se sentaba.

En ese momento Zero vio que las tres conciencias se sentaban en una mesa, no muy lejos de la suya.

- ¿Me esperas un momento? Ahora yo debo ir al baño- dijo Zero mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia las conciencias. Al llegar a la mesa se sentó con ellas.

- ¡Gracias!- les grito Zero.

- Tranquilo, toda la gente nos está mirando- dijo Alexia.

- ¡Gracias por ayudarme y aconsejarme! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Todo está saliendo de maravillas. Al fin puedo estar con mi amada Yuuki sin la intromisión de Kuran-

- Kuran…- dijo Alexia mientras aparecía una horrible sonrisa en su rostro, eso no podía significar nada bueno- eso me hizo recordar que tengo cosas que hacer, ¡Adios!- dijo maliciosamente y desapareció dejando a Zero y las otras conciencias intrigados.

- En fin… solo vine a agradecerles y vos conciencia neutra, me diste el mejor consejo de mi vida, gracias. Bueno adiós, no puedo hacer esperar a mi Yuuki.

Zero se levanto de la mesa y fue a continuar su cita con Aidou/Yuuki.

Mientras tanto…

Kaname estaba tomando vino en un lugar tranquilo y alejado del casino. Miro su reloj de muñeca. No era tan tarde, pero estaba aburrido, no sabía que hacer. Yuuki lo había hecho ir a Las Vegas más temprano para que se "acostumbre" al ambiente. A el no le había gustado la idea. Yuuki más o menos lo obligó a ir. No confiaba en esta iniciativa pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya estaba allí.

Soltó un gran suspiro.

- Ah… Yuuki…- murmuró tomando un trago de su vino. Clavó su mirada hacia otro lado. De repente escuchó un sonido raro y sintió la extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba. Giró su vista y encontró a una chica muy conocida para él.

- ¡Hola, amigo!- dijo Alexia tomando el vino que tenia frente suyo, en una mesa para una persona, y lo tomó sin importarle la cara de molestia de Kaname sentado frente suyo.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto indiferente a su saludo.

- ¡Wow… que gran emoción de tu parte! Solo vine a… saludar- rio de su aparente chiste que el no entendió.

- Bueno, ya lo hiciste… lárgate-

-¡¿Sabes qué?-

-¡¿Qué?-

- Estas con el humor perfecto para esto- sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¿Para qué?-

- Para que yo… te cuente un chisme- le guiño un ojo.

- No tengo tiempo para esto- se levanto de su silla para alejarse de Alexia cuando ella habló, y este giró su vista a la de ella quien sonreía orgullosa tras su declaración. El vampiro se sentó de nuevo en su silla atento a lo que la conciencia le contaba- Es que… ¡no puede ser!- dijo exasperado el purasangre.

- Si no me crees… es tu problema, pero, tengo pruebas-

- ¿Cuáles?-

- Te puedo mostrar ahora mismo… ¿quieres?-

Kaname se quedo pensando un tiempo.

- Llévame-

-/-

- ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto al no reconocer donde estaba.

- Ya verás-

- No me gusta el suspenso-

- Sera una sorpresa-

- No me gustan las sorpresas-

- A mi tampoco, pero si no quieres esperar, ¡apúrate!-

El purasangre bufó, pero siguió a Alexia, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante.

- ¿Aquí?-

- Ajá- asintió ella- yo no pude creerlo cuando los vi-

- ¿Esta con alguien?- preguntó Kaname con furia en los ojos.

- ¿Es que todavía no te diste cuenta?- dijo Alexia y agrego- ¡Serás lento!-

- ¡No me critiques y muéstrame donde esta!-

La conciencia sonrió y abrió la puerta a un gran restaurante de tema hindú con una pista de baile y música movida, con gente bailando al ritmo de esta.

- ¿Dónde está?, no la veo- dijo Kaname adentrándose al lugar.

- ¿No reconoces a nadie?-

- Hum… no-

- ¡Ag! ¿Te tengo que ponerlos en la cara?- lo agarro del brazo y lo dirigió y señalo a una pareja bailando animadamente entre risas y abrazos repentinos- ¡Allí están!-

Kaname dirigió los ojos a la pareja y vio la larga cabellera castaña de espaldas de una mujer alta que giro entretenidamente con los ojos cerrados y termino en los brazos de su acompañante quien la abrazó un largo rato. Este, tenia piel blanca, casi leche, y el pelo plateado, cuando abrió los ojos, estos mostraron un color amatista propias de…

- Kiryuu- dijo el purasangre y sus ojos de proyectaron en sangre- ¡Yo lo mato!- grito este dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Mientras Zero vio desde el hombro de Aidou/Yuuki al purasangre acercándose con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Kuran?- dijo este deteniéndose, pero sin soltar a Yuuki de sus brazos.

- ¡¿Kaname?- dijo Aidou al escuchar a Zero, e intentando des-hacerse del abrazo, pero no pudo porque seguía rodeado de fuertes brazos del cazador.

Cuando Kaname estuvo lo suficientemente cerca habló.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- El que sobra aquí, eres tú… ¿Yuuki?-

- Ella está conmigo- dijo Zero abrazándola más.

- Ahh… ya entiendo… jajajaja- rio sarcástico- no te aguantaste estar solo, ¿verdad? Eres un mal perdedor Kiryuu-

En ese momento el sangrepura sintió el puño cerrado del cazador en la cara. Al instante, la ira, el odio, y todos los sentimientos de índole malvada surgieron todos en uno, y así mismo se manifestaron en un poderoso puñetazo que dio a parar en el estomago del cazador y lo hizo volar.

- ¡Eso fue para que no te olvides de quien es tu superior, pedazo de inmundicia!- le gritó el purasangre al derrotado cazador que yacía en el sueño.

- N… n… no… me subestimes… Kuran- respondía este, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

- ¡Pero, cuantas tonterías dices!- se burlaba el purasangre- ¿acaso me estás diciendo que un en esa condición eres capaz de vencerme? – Decía entre risas- ¡vamos, adelante!-

La atmosfera estaba más tensa que nunca, el odio y la ira que se producían entre si no les permitía ver ni oír mas que a ellos mismos, se iban a matar, era lo único que tenían en mente, todo para proteger a la persona más importante de sus vidas…

- ¡NOOOO!-

- ¿Qué?- se preguntó Kaname, mientras esquivaba el golpe de su oponente y tomaba conciencia de la realidad.

El lugar estaba hecho pedazos, la gente iba y venía, corriendo y gritando tratando de salir, luego pudo reconocer a Yuuki, que se encontraba llorando y tratando de zafarse de unas extrañas chicas, una vestida de rosa y otra de celeste y a su lado Alexia, riendo y aplaudiendo, luego la volvió a escuchar…

- ¡Kaname! ¡Zero! Por favor, ¡basta!-

- ¡Vamos Kuran, pelea! ¿O acaso te acobardaste?- decía Zero mientras intentaba golpearlo.

Algo no estaba bien, esa mujer, no era Yuuki.

- Vaya que me hiciste perder el tiempo Kiryuu- dijo este mientras reía interiormente, y mirando al ensangrentado cazador y a "Yuuki" dijo:- Yo me voy-

- ¿Qué?- grito Zero indignado- vuelve aquí y termina lo que empezaste-

- No, gracias- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- ya me dio pereza matarte- dijo luego para dirigirse a la salida.

Mientras Kaname se alejaba, escucho el sonido que el cuerpo de Zero hizo al caer al suelo, llego hasta donde se encontraba la falsa Yuuki, la miro y le dijo:

- El va a necesitar un poco de sangre… Aidou- vio la cara de espanto que adopto este y antes de que él pudiera decir palabra alguna, salió del lugar.

- Es increíble lo que puedes llegar a hacer para divertirte un poco- dijo a la persona que sigilosamente lo había seguido.

- ¿Y ahora me vienes a decir que tú no te divertiste también?- le dijo Alexia mientras desaparecía.

-/-

- Ya se dio cuenta- se dijo Aidou, aún shockeado por lo que acabo de decir el purasangre-¿y ahora que voy a hacer?-

- ¡Ey! Piensa en eso más tarde, ahora ocúpate de Zero- le grito Ruth, tan fuerte que lo hizo salir del trance.

- ¡Cierto, Zero!- grito este mientras corría hacia el semidesvanecido cazador.

- Yuuki…-

- ¡Zero, por favor resiste!- rogo Aidou desesperado.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué le está pasando?- grito Ruth asustada al ver que los ojos del cazador se volvían rojos y sus largos colmillos se dejaban ver.

- ¡Ay, no! Esta tan lastimado que lo único que podrá curarlo completamente es…- Aidou no pudo terminar la frase, por que de tan solo pensar en lo que debía hacer, su cuerpo se estremecía como nunca.

- Supongo que tendrás que seguir el consejo de Kaname- dijo Stefi calmadamente.

- Yo… yo…-

- ¡Vamos, hazlo! Si no quieres que alguien más salga lastimado- le dijo Stefi un poco alterada.

- Yuu…ki- fue lo último que este dijo antes de tomar violentamente su cuello y morderlo salvajemente. Fue una experiencia totalmente diferente de la última vez que la había mordido, el sabor de su sangre era diferente, pero, extrañamente… mas delicioso y adictivo.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER, esperamos sus comentarios! ^^

les queremos muuuuucho las autoras: Kida Potter, Wildmumu y yo, Zukita! bye


	8. Capítulo Extra

CAPÍTULO EXTRA

Luego de que Zero bebiera la sangre de Aidou/Yuuki quedo inconsciente, en parte por la batalla que había tenido con el Kuran y por otra parte por el embriagante sabor de la sangre de aquel vampiro.

Aidou y las conciencias, en realidad solo Ruth, llevaron a Zero hasta su habitación. Lo recostaron en su cama y se quedaron observándolo preocupados.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupada Ruth a Aidou al ver como se llevaba la mano hacia las marcas de la mordida

-sí, creo…-

-esperen un momento, tengo una pregunta…-dijo Alexia luego de un largo silencio de su parte- ¿Cómo es que TÚ fuiste mordido y ÉL es el que esta inconsciente? ESO ES ILÓGICO! Tú deberías estar en su situación-

-es que como sabes el no es un verdadero vampiro y tomar una gran cantidad de sangre puede marearlo, además salió herido de la pelea con Kaname-sama.

-aún no entiendo bien todo sobre los vampiros…-dijo repentinamente Stefi

-cierto y pensar a que hace unos días aún pensábamos que no existían- dijo Alexia

-ey! Se dan cuenta, si es que existen los vampiros también pueden existir otras criaturas mágicas! LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUIERO SER CONCIENCIA DE UN CENTAURO- dijo con ojos brillosos Ruth

-no, tenemos que ser conciencias de una criatura más malvada… que tal… UN HOMBRE LOBO-dijo Alexia emocionada

-si, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que existieran otras criaturas… pero ustedes son la prueba-dijo Aidou luego de pensarlo detenidamente

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stefi mientras se sentaba un sillón que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación

-siempre pensé que la conciencia era tu yo interior que te decía lo que era bueno y lo que no y que las personas diminutas solo eran un simbolismo.

- Ahora que lo pienso yo no tuve ninguna conciencia como nosotras…-dijo Ruth

-yo tampoco-dijeron Stefi y Alexia al unísono

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¿no siempre fueron conciencias?-

-claro que no, antes éramos humanas- grito Alexia

- Comunes y corrientes-dijo Stefi

-vamos a contarle nuestras historias! Yo primera, yo primera! POR FAVOOOOR, YO QUIERO COMENZAR

-ya cállate! Comienza…-dijo Alexia desesperada por dejar de oír esos grititos de emoción

-gracias! Había una vez una-Ruth no pudo continuar porque Alexia la interrumpió diciendo:

-¿Por qué empiezas así? Ni que fuera un cuento de hadas-dijo con fastidio

-claro que lo es! Es un hermoso cuento que narra cómo me convertí en el bello y alegre ser que soy.

-está bien, ¿podes seguir?-dijo Aidou que empezaba a molestarse con Alexia

-bueno… había una vez una hermosa chica hija de unos multimillonarios empresarios, esa chica era yo.

FLASH BACK

Ruth era la hija de unos los más importantes empresarios del mundo, por ende pertenecía a una familia muy adinerada y muy poderosa. Sus padres siempre habían consentido todos sus caprichos, por absurdos que sean, pensando que de esa forma ayudarían a su hija. Pero lo que no sabían era que de esa manera estaban creando un monstruo.

A medida que crecía Ruth se volvía cada vez más egoísta, vanidosa, caprichosa, arrogante. Nunca tuvo verdaderas amistades. Los "amigos" que tenía eran de su mismo estatus social y siempre estaban compitiendo por ver quien tenía las mejores cosas, los últimos modelos, etc. Y a las personas de un nivel económico bajo, los consideraba basura, escoria del mundo. Le producía repugnancia estar con ellos. Por ejemplo su mayordomo solo podía dirigirle la palabra cuando era de suma importancia. Sus guardaespaldas lo único que debían hacer era acatar sus órdenes. Sus mucamas no podían siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Un día la abuela de Ruth se dio cuenta de su comportamiento y preocupada se lo comento a sus padres, que cegados por su amor hacia ella no lo había notado. Entonces tomaron una decisión, por primera vez castigarían a su hija y de una manera muy severa: le sacarían todas sus tarjetas de crédito, su dinero, etc. De ahora en más debería conseguir el dinero con su propio esfuerzo.

Ruth no podía creer lo que sus padres le hacían, así que un día espero a que todos se hubieran dormido y entro a la habitación de sus padres, tomo todo el dinero que encontró, una gran cantidad de joyas de su madre y la llave de uno de los autos. Empacó toda su ropa y todo lo que creía que podía necesitar y se escapó de su hogar. Pero ella no se imaginaba el gran peligro que acarrearía esto.

Ella no sabía nada de la vida fuera de sus comodidades, por eso no tenía idea de lo peligroso que puede ser que una mujer con mucho dinero ande sola por la ciudad.

Esa noche se dirigió a un hotel y se hospedó allí. Al día siguiente salió a comprar tantas cosas como podía, gasto como nunca y más que por el hecho de querer esas cosas era como una venganza hacia sus padres.

Ya era de tarde y Ruth subió al auto para dirigirse al hotel. Doblo en una calle y entro en otra bastante estrecha, de repente un auto se puso delante de ella de forma que no pudiera seguir avanzando, entonces retrocedió pero apareció otro auto detrás.

De uno de los autos bajaron dos hombres vestidos de negro. La hicieron bajar del auto y verificaron que fuera la hija del empresario. Ruth no sabía qué hacer, ni sabía que sentir…nunca le había pasado algo como eso. Uno de los hombres la ato de pies a cabeza, le puso una venda en los ojos y la amordazo, para que parara de gritar. Luego la metió en el auto (de los secuestradores), mientras que el otro subió al auto de Ruth.

No sabía a dónde la llevaban pero podía escuchar que los hombres decían que iban a pedir una gran suma de dinero por ella.

Luego la bajaron del auto y la metieron en algún edificio. Al estar dentro le sacaron la venda de los ojos y pudo ver a cuatro hombres. Pasaron unos días y ella seguía ahí y no sabía nada del exterior, estaba muerta de miedo, de hambre y tenía frío.

Un día vio como entraba desesperado uno de los hombres y avisaba a los otros que la policía los había encontrado e iban para allá. Empezaron a juntar todas sus cosas y todo lo que podía servir como evidencia o pista, pero antes de que pudieran terminar escucharon las sirenas de los autos de policía.

El líder de los cuatro hombres dijo que ya no podrían escapar con Ruth más todas las cosas y entonces debían dejarla ahí, pero el problema era que ella había visto sus caras y podría identificarlos. Otro de los hombres se acerco a Ruth, dijo que la solución era fácil y sacó una pistola que apunto hacia ella.

END FLASH BACK

-lo último que recuerdo es su temible expresión y el sonido de una pistola disparada…-dijo Ruth con una expresión llena de dolor, muy diferente a la que suele tener

- Haz cambiado- dijo Aidou después de un silencio- mucho-

Y como por arte de magia Ruth volvia a ser la misma de siempre y añadió

- ¡El verdadero cambio es el de Alexia!- dijo apuntándola con un dedo.

- Ella tiene razón- agrego Stefi.

- ¿Cómo era antes?-

- Tonta- dijo Alexia mirando a otro lado.

- ¡Claro que no! Quisiera haber conocido a esa Alexia- respondió Ruth

- ¿Tan diferente era?-

- Bueno, pues yo era…- comenzó Alexia con un suspiro aburrida.

FLASH BACK

La vida era sencilla para muchos en esta etapa de la vida, todo tornaba alrededor de los estudios, los amigos y pasarla bien. Para todos, menos a Alexia Larsson, una muchacha humilde, que su vida giraba alrededor de su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, pues su padre se había marchado dejándolos con muy pocas oportunidades para su madre, para ella y sus hermanos pequeños. Por esa simple razón, ella no dejaba que nada le faltase nunca el pan en la mesa, y especialmente lo que marcaba su gran personalidad amable, era su espíritu de voluntad.

Esta muchacha de largos cabellos negros, piel pálida y ojos marrones, no se molestaba por nada de lo que tendría que sufrir, estaba acostumbrada, según lo que ella asegurada, aunque era difícil de decir que haya sufrido mucho, ya que su persona se mostraba muy alegre pero un poco tímida ante cualquiera. Sus amigos, quienes sabían su situación, conocían muy bien que ella se desvelaba en trabajos de todo tipo, muchas veces con una miserable paga, para no molestar a su madre y poder darle a sus hermanos lo que ellos merecían.

Para cuando ella cumplió la mayoría de edad, e inmediatamente después de recibir el titulo de la preparatoria, busco todos los modos de conseguir una beca en la Universidad de la Ciudad de Zúrich, Suiza, para poder proteger su futuro. No pensaba usar los ahorros a su beneficio cuando podía acumularlo para su madre, cuando ella tenga que partir a buscar su éxito personal.

Un mes después recibió una carta de dicha universidad diciendo que estaban dispuestos a estudiar su solicitud para ver si esta merecía dicha beca de estudio. Esto emociono mucho a Alexia que veía con ojos esperanzados el gran futuro que le esperaba; el poder cumplir sus sueños, ayudar a su familia a poder avanzar tras las dificultades con su ayuda, la alegraba. Desde ese momento, no paro de trabajar en lo que quedaba del año para dejar su familia bien económicamente, después de todo se mudaba a otra ciudad, pero eso no significaba para ella tener que dejar de trabajar.

Tenía todo tan bien planeado. Lo que no contaba con la aparición de una de los sentimientos más bellos que pudo sentir Alexia, amor. En tan poco tiempo se había enamorado de un chico, aparentemente muy normal, que conoció poco antes del invierno cuando este lo había ayudado a cargar sus cosas en medio del parque de camino a su hogar.

Un sentimiento tan hermoso como ese, por alguien tan agradable y honesto.

Alexia no veía la hora de ir a verlo todos los días en ese mismo punto del parque, bajo un árbol, donde solía estar el entretenido en la lectura y tan solo admirando el naranja del ocaso.

Inocencia. Dulce inocencia.

Una tarde como esa, el trajo un ramo de flores para Alexia, quien al ver el presente no podía creer sus ojos, pero eso no era toda la sorpresa de esa tarde, al recibir las flores, él le declaro su profundo amor hacia ella. Lo cual ella correspondió con mucha felicidad.

Esta felicidad no duro mucho, ya que como en cualquier relación, se conocieron profundamente, y Alexia descubrió que él no era tan solo un chico normal. Este era el heredero de una gran fortuna y de la empresa familiar, lo cual asusto un poco a Alexia, pensando en su condición económica, aunque él siempre le decía que no debería preocuparse por eso, para el ella era aun mas importante.

Pero no tenían en cuenta que los padres de él no aceptarían tal relación. Y un día, sin aviso previo lo enviaron a Alemania para estudiar.

Esa tarde, pegado del árbol del parque, había una carta para Alexia de su amado, donde se despedía por los próximos 6 años. En la carta el aseguraba no tener que preocuparse por ese repentino cambio, que eso no tendría que afectar a su relación. Lo cual no era cierto y Alexia lo sabía.

Esa tarde, en vez de un amor inocencia y felicidad, había tristeza y lagrimas; en vez de dos jóvenes admirando el ocaso, estaba ella sola bajo un monzón suave pero frio. Y de esta manera volvió a su hogar donde la esperaba una noche muy larga llena de dolor.

Pasaron las semanas hasta que por fin llego el invierno crudo y listo para congelar todo a su paso, incluyendo las calles, los edificios y hasta los arboles. La nieve cubría todo el paisaje posible con su inconfundible color blanco.

Para esa hora, una carta llegaba a la residencia de la familia Larsson. De la Universidad de Zúrich, para Alexia. Esta muy ansiosa inhaló profundamente un bocado de aire antes de comenzar a leer la carta:

_Sentimos pero su solicitud ha sido rechazada._

Bajo muchas escusas, la razón era muy obvia para Alexia.

La razón por el cual le arrebataron el amor de su vida, y ahora le quitaban la oportunidad de su vida.

Por el dinero.

La rabia la invadió y salió de su casa tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas bajo su larga cabellera. Tan pronto como salió se dirigió a cualquier parte, cruzando calles tras calle, chocando con cualquier persona que tenía enfrente.

Luego de mucha carrera, trato de cruzar una avenida principal corriendo sin importarle nada hasta que a mitad del camino escucho un sonido de una bocina de autos y sintió su cuerpo flotar hasta chocar otra vez con el suelo, y el dolor de su cuerpo no pudo con ella, ya no tenía fuerzas. Cerró los ojos escuchando a las personas a su alrededor, sintiéndolos cada vez más distantes hasta que el silencio se hiso presente.

END FLASH BACK

Alexia cabizbaja miro hacia otro lado ante el recuerdo amargo de su vida pasada.

*silencio sepulcral*

-Woooooooow eso si es un cambio!- exclamo Aidou para romper con el silencio reinante.

-awww es taaaan emotivo!- decía Ruth con lagrimitas en los ojos – una hermosa pero trágica historia de amor y supervivencia!... MIS DOS TEMAS FAVORITOS!-

- ESOS son tus temas favoritos?- pregunto Stefi con aires de confusión.

-AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGG! Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?- sugirió Alexia un poco incomoda.

- qué tal si me cuentan la historia de Stefi?- dijo Aidou con curiosidad.

- cierto Stefi… por que no le cuentas tu historia?- dijo Alexia mirando con malicia a su compañera.

-Bueno- dijo Stefi con toda naturalidad – si eso quieren…-

-YAY! OTRA HISTORIA!- festejó Ruth aplaudiendo y saltando de felicidad.

- Había una vez…-

FLASHBACK

Predecible o no, Stefi tenía una vida normal… y una hermana gemela. Se llamaba Erika, y era por unos minutos menor que Stefi, las dos eran literalmente idénticas, no existía rastro físico alguno que demostrara diferencia entre ellas dos, aunque una conversación con ellas determinaba exactamente quien era quien, esto se debía a la gran diferencia de personalidad que existía entre las gemelas. Stefi era estudiosa, amable, educada, muy precavida, de pocas palabras, gustaba de la música, de la lectura y a la vez era una excelente escritora. Erika por su parte, era impulsiva, enérgica, un tanto perezosa para los estudios, hablaba hasta por los codos y su única pasión eran los deportes.

Haciendo excepción a sus personalidades, estas hermanas llevaban una relación única, envidiable, no existía mejor y más fuerte lazo de hermandad que el de ellas, en una palabra, se complementaban, y siendo la mayor en Stefi se sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana por lo tanto reinaba en ella cierto instinto de sobreprotección, que por cierto pasaba inadvertido por parte de Erika.

Toda iba bien en sus vidas, hasta aquel fatídico día del cumpleaños número doce de las gemelas. Unas horas antes del festejo en la casa de campo de la familia, Erika y Stefi fueron al arroyo que quedaba cerca de allí. Fueron, aunque con un poco de desapruebo por parte de Stefi ya que esto se llevo a cabo sin el permiso de sus padres y gracias al don de persuasión de su hermana que le resultaba un tanto irresistible. Erika estaba decidida, necesitaba poder pasar nadando el tramo del arroyo con las corrientes más fuertes antes de cumplir doce, esto era considerado para ella algo indispensable en su carrera de deportista, y haciendo caso omiso a las cautelas de su hermana, la arrastro consigo en su capricho.

Mala idea.

Ni cinco minutos pasaron antes de que Erika cayera muerta ante las poderosas corrientes del arroyo. Stefi quedo en shock, no pudo hacer más que mirar el cadáver de su hermana siendo arrastrado por ese maldito arroyo, perdiéndose así para siempre. Los tramites fueron los usuales no tardaron en llegar sus padres y después, bueno, alboroto, escándalo, alboroto…

Era inexplicable lo que sintió Stefi pasado el shock, culpa, culpa y mas culpa la carcomía por dentro, era su deber cuidar a su hermana, pudo evitar ese trágico suceso si no hubiera sido tan tonta, y ahora su hermana no estaba, era como si le faltara una mitad. Stefi se rehusaba al hecho de que Erika ya no estuviese, no, no podía dejarla en el olvido, por más de que todos a su alrededor le decían que era lo más adecuado, ¿que podía hacer?, necesitaba a su hermana…. Pero… ¡un minuto! No la iba a perder! No la iba a olvidar! Ella podía ser dos en uno…. Podía resucitar a su hermana a través de ella misma!.

Con este pensamiento se selló el destino de Stefi, desde ese momento no era ella solamente sino que también era su hermana. He ahí donde empezaron los verdaderos problemas, Stefi comenzó a ser mas como Erika, adopto su personalidad y la mezclo con la suya, por lo tanto, era impredecible nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, si era ella o era Erika. Comenzó una verdadera fase de bipolaridad en su ser, lo cual ocasiono el rechazo, de sus amigos, de sus conocidos, inclusive de su familia, la consideraban mal de la cabeza, nadie era capaz de entender su dolor ni su proceder, tanto así que llegaron al punto de internarla en un hospital neuropsiquiatrico.

Allí pasaba Stefi solitarios e inconscientes días de dolor, aunque para ella estaba bien, estaba con su hermana, nada importaba. Todos los estudios, todos los tratamientos eran inútiles, ella simplemente no dejaría ir a su hermana, costara lo que costara NUNCA la dejaría.

Hasta que llego el día, en que por un descuido Stefi logro escapar de aquella prisión, no volvería a casa, casa ya no significaba nada para ella, solo Erika era su casa. Asique solo vagaba.

Así pasaban los años, Stefi luchando con la oleada de sentimientos y emociones de ambas y sintiéndose realizada por ello. Mas a pesar de su ficticia felicidad, todavía el dolor que intentaba suprimir emergía mas y mas, parte de Stefi sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero que parte era esa? Era imposible saber.

Y llego el día de su cumpleaños numero dieciocho, Stefi concluyo que ahí terminaba su pesar, volvió al lugar del accidente de su hermana y en un vano intento deliberarse y cumplir con la meta de su hermana, esta padeció de la misma manera.

END FLASHBACK

-O sea que Stefi estaba loca?- aclaro Aidou un tanto perturbado

-En resumen, si – dijo Alexia divertida

- Era una bipolar- corrigió Stefi

- Jajaja siiiiiiiii esto es verdaderamente DRAMA…TOTAL... GIRA MUNDIAAAAAAAL!- decía Ruth cantando

-y…. ya te sentís mejor Aidou?- pregunto Stefi serenamente.

-La verdad es que me siento taaaan confundido-

-Awwwwww nosotras le confundimos *.* - dijo Ruth

-Y eso es motivo para sentir ternura?- critico Alexia

-OBVIOOOOO-

* * *

Aqui volvemos con nuestro fanfic, luego de una LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGA y PROLONGADA espera, nos disculpamos por eso :( :( :(. Esperamos que disfruten leyendo este capítulo

les queremos muuuuucho las autoras: Kida Potter, Wildmumu y yo, Zukita! :)


End file.
